School Times
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: A look into Gotham's School for Boys! T for cussing. Sorta Selina/Harvey Two Face , James Joker /Bruce Batman. I dont own Bruce, Nigma, Watchman, Selina, Ivy or the rest. I own Mike, Sherlock and Roxas tho plz RRA
1. Chapter 1

School Time

"James!" James, or as Gotham School for Boys called him, 'Joker' turn to his best friend, Bruce Wayne. "Hiya Bats! Came to break me out of jail?" Joker joked as he leaned his chair back and placed his feet on the desk in front of him. "It's detention...in a library. How can you be bored and call this a jail?" Bruce glanced around in awe. "Because it's the library! You just said the answer yet you cant even answer the question you asked with your own answer!" the black haired 11 year old turned back to his year older friend with a confused look. "Bat-brain" Joker sighed. "My bat collection or my bat affection has nothing to do with this!" Bruce huffed and pouted as he sat across from Joker.  
"B-man!" the two boys turned to yet another child entering the library. "Someone needs to put a sign on this library that says 'Punishment only; No geeks allowed.'" Joker hissed as Edward Nigma aka Riddler, ran in. "Just 'cause you got in trouble for putting a tac on Mr. Penguin's chair and someone told on you-"

"_You_ told, you damn rat!"

"Doesnt mean you have to be bitter." Glared Riddler. "What is it Riddler?" Batman spoke in his light voice dragging Riddlers attention back to him. "Uhhhh...Oh! _'In a room with no air, a detective student is needed to help and crack a case.'_" Riddler spoke in, what he called his, Riddle voice.

"No air: No AC, Mr. Two-face's room. His AC is broken and he needs me to fix it and find out what happen to it." Batman spoke quickly, waved bye to Joker and ran to the Law and Justice teacher, Mr. Two face. "Bastard!" Riddler yelled after his friend. "Everyone is smarter then you, dumbass!" Joker yelled after his friend, Riddler.

"Fuck off-"

"Language!" Ms. Qrazy Quinn snapped at Riddler,who was running pass her. "-You clown!" the pale, green eyed, bruntte that remained in the library smiled at the fact that the brown eyed, red head just could take the fact that he isnt the cleverest kid in the school. "Bruce is." Joker only said the Bat lover's name when he was alone or in his head. He spoke out loud since, in his head, was a picture of the tan, bright blue eyed, black haired, happy boy that was his best friend, Bruce Wayne. Sometimes he envied him. Not for looks. Joker knew he was good looking! But he was envious of one thing: His family

A nice, happy, rich, sober family...That's what Bruce had that James wanted. Thank god they had dorms here or else James would have to go back home to his drunk father and high mother. How'd they get rich? He had no idea but he told himself '_Dont question it; just memorize the account numbers'._ Last time he was home his dad pulled a knife on him. James didnt wanna go back because he doesnt think Richard, the butler, could save him next time.

The next thing on his list that he wanted from the bat freak was the boy himself. Joker liked his red(from biting them all the time) lips at the thought. '_Mmm. Bruce Wayne all tied up, just for me..Tastier then a double tower burger that Ms. Quinn makes for me.'_ "Come on Joker! Get outta here!" Mr. Freeze

_(Got the name because when he's hot he acts like he's dyin, both of his hand have frost bite and his temperature is always below -45 degrees. Just like Penguin(Fat, only wears black 'n white, and when he screams he squaks) and Qrazy Quinn(She's fuckin nuts!))_

yelled, barging in the library n kicking the kid out to his dorm. "Oh hush it Freeze dont get your pair of atoms all hot 'n sticky...Unless it's too late?"

"Why you little-!" Joker winked and skipped out, laughing like the gone mad child he was.

* * *

"Selina!" A young boy with brown hair called in the boys locker room. "Will you shut it Two face!" Selina, better known as Victor Kyles in Gotham's School for Boys, came from behind one of the lockers in a long towel. "Oh come on 'Lina! No ones in here! You always come in after everyone back in their dorms." Harvey aka Two face smiled at his crush, Selina Kyles. "Yeah yeah! Still if I get caught..."  
"No one'll find out Selina. Plus even if the guys did find out" death glare "IF! You'd still go to be an actor! Your parents cant stop you, deal or no deal." Selina let out a sigh and smiled. "Though you know, your nickname 'Catgirl' isnt helping." Harvey smirked. "How the hell they even come up with that?"  
"We saw you in the gym, bouncing and flipping. I think it was Riddler who said you look like a girl then Joker purred 'and as felxy as a little kitty kat!'" Two face laughed. "You told you rat!" Harvey whispered harshly to himself. "It's not like Seli-Victor's gonna tell." Harvey whispered back to himself. "Two face jr..No name could be more on point." Catgirl shook her head and laughed.

"Ah yo! Catgirl n Two face J! Stop suckin each off and hurry up to class Ms. Vixten is waitin!" It was Batman aka Bruce Wayne. "Comin Batman!" 'Victor' said, running to his locker.

* * *

"Hahahahahahaha! Your killin me! Do ummm oh! Do Riddler, Clay!" Joker laughed as well as the rest of the gym class, watching Basil Karlo aka Clayface, impersonate kids and teachers in the school. "Okay give me a sec." Clay snatched Riddler green riddle hat from his head with no trouble since Riddler was in the front row of boys. Clayface messed up his hair and placed the hat on his head. "_Long face, red hair, a little bitch who thinks everything is unfair. who am I?_" Clayface said in the perfect Riddler voice. "Go to hell Clay." Riddle huffed, grabbing his hat and sitting back down as everyone laughed.

In the meanwhile of the all the laughin in the gym, a short black haired, tan, green eyed 'boy' was trying to pickpocket in his classroom. "Now whadda we have here?" Penguin turned to 'Victor' flipped out of reached when Penguin tried to grab him. "Hehehe! Trying to steal from the teachers Victor?" _'Shit! Gotta get outta here!'_ Selina thought. "Nah Mr.P. Just tryin to sneak up on you."

"Oh really? W-" He never finished because just like that, the 'boy' was gone. "Sneaky little bastard." Penguin sighed, not noticing the figure hanging from the celling. _'Gotta go!'_ She smiled and carefully crawled out the class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Batsy! Bats where are you?" joker called through the halls. "Out here J.J!" he heard the stupid nickname in that sweet intoxicating voice and followed it to the rec room of GSB(Gotham School for Boys). The rec room was a game room for the boys. Mainly to keep them busy and _not_ pulling pranks on each other or the teachers. In the rec room, in the back near the Mortal Kombat arcade game, was a wide open door leading to the backyard.

"Your boyfriend's in the back." Victor told Joker, not turning away from the TV and not moving an inch off the big orange couch. "Shut up Catgirl! That's why your getting beat up by the fuckin computer..." Joker leaned over the back of the couch to Victor's ear. "and the computer's on easy, douche." Victor growled as he gripped the xbox controller tightly. "You fucking jinx.." he whispered, staring at the large Street Fight IV game over words on the small TV. "You know what joker?" Victor asked with a sadistic smile, his gaze not wavering from the screen in front of him. Sherlock, one of the other boys in the school, paused his gameboy Zelda game and glaced his gray/blue eyes at the pissed spikey haired bruntte next to him on the sofa.

"Batman! Step in here for a sec!" yelled Victor. Bruce came in bouncing up and down in...nothing but shorts? His hair and skin damp and shining in the dull light of the game room not to meation shorts hugging his tighs and no shirt.

"I...hunjf.." Joker fell to the floor, knocked fuckin out. At the same time Victor won the match against Cammy with Vega and the TV gave out a victorious _'KO!'_ Victor laughed and gave Sherlock a high five. "Nice one dude!" Harvey leaned away from the fooseball table, pausing his and Nigma's game, looking at the flashing KO on the screen. Jason, aka Red Hood(He had this red hood that he wore for luck and so far the luck hadnt failed), jumped in after Bruce , also wet, in shorts and no shirt, following Bruce's shocked expression and staring at pale skin child out cold on the floor. "Is he okay?" the chocolate haired boy asked, leaning his slim frame to try and get a good look at Joker. "I dunno." Bruce shruged. "Hey! You guys, the pool is gunna get cold!" Darkwing(Got the name because he's Batman's brother and that he beat up the last guy that called him 'Robin'), aka Dick, jumped in also to join the boy's in staring at Joker knocked out, smiling body.

Watchman(He barly talks and is kinda like a child securtiy for the rest of the boys), his name unknown by everybody, picked Joker up in his arms and stated in his montone vocie that he was going to take Joker to the nurse. "Kay. Thanks, watch" Bruce smiled at Watchman as he threw joker over his shoulder, smiled slightly then waved a big coco hand at everybody before leaving. "He's so nice." Said Roxas, another gamer boy, pausing his pac-man game and drilling the spot where Watchman was with his dark brown eyes. "Why dont you just make out with him?" Victor huffed, sparing a glance at the now ruffled up, blushing red blonde. "Shut it Vic!" Roxas hissed, turning back to his arcade game. The three boys in shorts just laughed. "I'll fry all of you I swear." the blonde said calmly, still playing his game.

"Call us if ya need us!" Jason smiled, dragging Bruce and Dick back to the small infaltiable pool in the back. "Yeah yeah." Sherlock mumbled, running his fingers through his knotty short dark blue, curls and re-staring his Zelda game. "Which one you playin now 'Lock?" Ask Nigma, speaking up for the first time since he stepped foot in the rec room. "LOZ 2:Links Awaking." Nigma curse under his breath as Two face J stuck his tounge out, scoring three points.

"I thought I broke that." Victor said to his room mate, jerking his chin to the old yellow gamboy. "You did, but I have others." Sherlock said in, what was known as his 'duh' voice. "Why-"

"Victor! Your sisters callin kid!" Mike, aka The hands(Called that for his ablity to fix anything and everything), walked in and over to Victor, stealing his seat and controller as he got up. "Ivy? Fuck..thanks Mikey."

"It's Mike or Hands. I'll kill you." Mike replyed calmly, changing the game to bomberman. "Dick." Victor mummbled walked out the room. "Dont talk about yourself like that!" he heard the old dirty red head laugh from the rec room. Victor sighed as he jumped down the stairs zoomin passed the 800 other boys into the office. "Victor, phone 3." Ms. Vigguras said with looking up from her desk pointed the thrid booth of phone lining the wall of the hall outside of the office.

"Yellow?" Victor said, sitting on the wooden bench in the opened booth

_"Selina?"_

Victor smiled at his sisters vocie.

_"Hey Ivy. How's the plants?"_

_"Beside's the one you smashed the last time you were home, good."_

Victor laughed at the huffing and fading anger in Ivy's vocie.

"Oh come on! You cant stay mad! Not at your 'big brother'." Victor laughed with Ivy.

_"Your right. Mom and dad said if anyone found out yet?"_

"Would I be here if someone did?" Selina sighed out the lie.

_"I tried to tell em the same thing, kitty."_

Selina smiled again at the nickname and the irony of how close 'Victor's nickname was.

"I miss you Pamlea." Said Selina, her smile turning said.

_"I miss you too Selina. But hey! Whenever you look down at your tied down boobs, let them remind you of me, cuz I'M STILL A SIZE A CUP!"_

Selina moved away from the phone a bit. "That's normal. I keep tellin you that Ivy."

_"How old am I?"_

"11 but-"

_"How old are you?"_

"11 Ivy b-"

_"And your what's size are you?"_

"C." she sighed again.

_"Exactly!...Okay ma! Sorry sis I gotta go. I'lI talk to you soon okay?"_

"Okay. Bye Ivy."

_"Bye Selina"_

And with that, the line went blank. Victor hung up the phone, and ran his fingers through his pointy black hair. As he got up to leave, Joker stuck his head out of a wooden booth along with Mike, two booths away from Victors. "So you heard anything?" Mike asked Joker.

"No nothing special." Joker said in a bored tone but his insane smile countered it. "Thanks for tappin the phone though Hands." Joker sighed, still smilin. "No problem J. I'm head back to the rec room, you comin?"

"Yeah in just a few." Joker smirked as Mike walked to the rec room. "Okay."

Joker started to giggle as Mike went upstairs, his mind forming a devious plan.

_'Ohhhh~ Victor Kyle my ass! Better keep yourself limbered up Selina. Cause this is gonna be a doozy!'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Viiiiiiiiiiictoooooooooooor~~" Joker sung as he knocked on Sherlock's and Victor's dorm room door. "What Joker?" Victor opened the door, his light dark _flat_, chest and torso. _'Good make up...'_ Joker thought to himself as he pushed his way into the room. "Whatcha doin?" Joker hummed, throwing himself on Sherlock's empty bed. "I was relaxing til you decieded to bug me." the dark green eyed boy huffed, sitting on his bed.

"As much as I _love_ role play, lets cut this short." Joker sat up and gave a twisted smile. "What in the hell are you talkin about, you crazy clown?" Victor watched said clown through narrowed eyes. "Oh you know what I'm talking about, _Selina~_" the other's eyes widen. "H-How'd you! I swear if Harvey said _anything_-!"

"Calm down kitty~ Two face J aint said a word." Selina eyed Joker. "Look James...I _need_ to stay undercover. I'm pretty sure you know this." Selina relaxed a bit as she saw rare understanding pass the pale boys face. Then a ball of fear settled in as the exspression changed to a sly smile. "Before I reveal my winning plan, how'd you do that?" Joker pointed to Selina's chest. She sighs and peels off a skin-like vest, showing her carmel chest with bandages around her boobs. "Huh.. You made that?" Selina tried not to be too embrassed. "Yeah, now stop bein a perv." she slipped back on the almost attached looking skin vest. "Your not my type. Which is why I need your help." Selina sat on the bed, suddenly interested. "Something...very important to me has to been stolen and your the only one who can do it." the carmel 'boy' laughed. "You came here, knowing I coulnt refuse. Whats the job?"

"Kidnap Dick Wayne."

* * *

"Wai, whoa whoa! You want me to kidnap Bruce's brother?!" Selina stared wide eyed and jaw slacked at the pale boy across from her. "Why do you want me to do that?!" Joker huffs.."Well

_Flashback_

_"Bats..." Joker whispers, hisses softly grinding against Bruce. "J-James!" Bruce gasps, hoping for noone to randomly kick in the boys bathroom door.-_

"I dont wanna know that! Just...tell me a cut up sum." Selina shivers in disgust. "Okay; Bruce is, for some unknown reason, denying me. I will NOT have it so-"

"So you came up with an uneeded, Marvel Comics villian plan?" Joker looks shockingly at her. "Marvel? How dare you?! My plan is amazing enough to be in DC comics!" he quickly shakes his head. "Not the point. Look, are you going to do this or not?" Joker eyes the squriming girl. "I really dont know... I steal jewels, money, games but...people? _Bat's _people?"

"Look it's not lke we're gunna lock him up somewhere." a devilish smirk forms on pale lips. "Although.."

"No! You arent gunna tie nobody!" Selena points a finger at the still smirking boy. "so you'll do it?" Selena figdets. "I-I dunno! This is big! Mean... Bruce is a nice kid. The entire Wanye family is- well...was." she flinchs. Joker stands and heads to the door. "I let you think about it. But hurry. Time's running out. Tik tok tik tok!" and with that Joker leaves, his crazed, insane laugh filling the halls.

* * *

"John! Come on!"

"I swear to God squrt if you dont shut it-!"

"Yeah Eddy. Chill or Scarecrow will give you some medicine." Harvey smirks, the darker, scarred part of his face smirking larger. Johnathn Crane is one of the best chemist in thee entire city of Gotham. Even if he is only 14. "I'll give you some meds if you dont shut your mouth_s_ two face!" John growls as he continues to try and create his new fear inducing gas. "There's still kinks in it! I have to figure this out! Why dont you guys just go?!" John growls, looking into his micrscope in on the lab table in the corner of his dorm room, that he shared with his secret crush and friend, Edward Nashton. "I'd love to" Harvey grins as his other side finished the twisted smile. "But dipshit here refuses to leave without you hotshot." Edward grills Harvey. "Why dont you find some _matching_ clothes dipshit?" Edward growls as he motions over Harvey's part black, part white baggy shirt and pants. "You got a problem with the way we dress?" Two Face growls. "Chillax." Harvey ruffles his dirty blond hair on his scarred half making Two face purr. "Your a sick sick child, you know that?" John smirks not taking his eyes off his work. "I'm as sick as you are then" snaps the other 14 year old. "Yeah well I'm not sick. I'm just a genuis." the youngest(12) says, heading out the door. "I'm heading to watch the games in the rec room. See you two there." As Harvey follows, John's voice stops him.

"You may have the rest of the school fooled, about you liking Victor, but i know you want Eddy just as much as I do." Harvey growls and Two Face smirks. "Oh ho ho! So it's a little comapish ya want now Johnny boy?" John turns his dark blue eyes to stare straight into twist browns. "Please! Edward would never go for something like you." John takes a step towards Harvey. "But you wouldnt know? Eddy is the only person, beside Bats and Joker, you cant seem to wrap your psycho mumbo on. For all you know, Eddy is thinkin bout us right now. His pretty green eyes, bright red hair" John growls as Two face continues to taut him. "God aint he beautiful? If you want 'em, he's ours so too bad."

"He's not something you can own!" John snaps. "You can pretend all you want, that Edward is even the least bit attracted to you. But who did he kiss last year on New Year's? I clearly remember _me_ getting the kiss, having Edward's sweet jolly rancher candy taste-"

"No! He'll taste like... peachs. Or apples..." John watches as Harvey trails off. "Do you have a point?" the taller, paler of the two growl. "Yes! The point is _we_ will have Eddy, lips and all, once and for all." Two face smirks as he sticks his hands in his pockets. "I look foward to the end of the world." messy scientist hair bounces as the chemist laughs, turning back to his table. "Whatever." Twoface starts, snorting. "See ya at the rec room." Harvey growls, troting out the room


End file.
